Starchild
by SaiyatonianSage
Summary: When a sacrifice is too great, is that what defines you as a hero? To give up something that was out of your power, your control? For a world, for a species that's not your own? Having faced the cruel injustice of losing his identity from the hands of Superboy Prime, Isun Te is ripped away from the multiverse he was born in, for another oh so familiar to his own, yet different.
1. World War Hulk

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in regards to Marvel Comics, all rights belong to the respective ownership. The only thing I own is this story and my OC.**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **'** ** _Telepathic_** **'**

 **-Starchild-**

"PRIME!"

The enraged bellow from above caught the attention of the emerald God-king, his comrades-in-arms by his side as always on his new home of Sakaar… a world full of monsters. But while they stabbed him… burned him… and ate at his very flesh… he never forgot the REAL monsters.

The puny humans who sent him here.

Doctor Strange. Mr. Fantastic. Iron Man. Black Bolt.

They shot him into space. They thought they were saving their world. They thought he was finally dead…

But he survived.

Because he is the Green Scar… The WorldBreaker… the Eye of Anger… The Hulk.

… And now he has returned to reclaim his former homeland.

Briefly turning a blind eye to his infernal rage, Hulk looked towards the sky. He saw nothing. He didn't recognized the name of Prime, nor did he care. He had grown too powerful to be concerned with petty things like fear or doubt, he had wrestled with gods and beings of higher dimensions before and survived. What was left for him was the 'avenging' of his people and world, the only things he cared for more than his own life.

"Puny humans," announced Hulk, his godly presence displayed across the entire planet via holograms. "I've come to SMASH. And you should know who's to blame. You call them heroes. I call them MONSTERS. Listen to what they told me before they tried to kill me-"

A secret transmission played the recordings of the four members the world's most famous heroes, every pair of eyes on Earth watched the calm collective of Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

" _I always thought of us as friends, Bruce. So I am truly, genuinely sorry,_ " Mr. Fantastic spoke first. " _But for your sake and ours, we're sending you away. It's the only way we can be sure._ "

"Iron Man. Mr. Fantastic. Doctor Strange. Black Bolt. They shot me into space. Sent me to a planet called Sakaar. Where I could be cut- even killed. Where the Emperor made me a slave. And then a Gladiator. They sent me to DIE." Five figures suddenly appeared to the left of the emerald King. "But I survived. With my Warbound. Korg. Miek. Elloe. Brood. Hiroim. We made a world. I was the Green King. And Caiera the Oldstrong was my Queen."

Shot by shots of the Hulk'd life continued to pass by for the billions of humans watching attentively; the various battles in the arena, the witness of the Hulk's blood giving life to the desolate war-world, the eventual revolution and crowning of its new king, and the wedding of its new royalty.

"But your "heroes" sent a bomb. Killed a million people… including my wife and unborn child. Now THIS city shall fall. You have twenty-four hours to evacuate. When I return, I want to see Mr. Fantastic, Iron Man, and Doctor Strange. And if they're not here-" The Green Scar roughly pulled the bloodied figure of Black Bolt in front of him, the Inhuman king's feet dangling pathetically like a whipped child. "I'll do this… to your whole damned planet."

Throwing the Inhuman king off his ship, many miles above the city of New York, the Hulk ventured back to his ship. Awaiting for the right moment.

 **-Starchild-**

 **Washington D.C.**

"Norad, this is Iron Man. I'm taking over satellites Baker David Five, Six and Nine." The Golden Avenger blasted off immediately after witnessing the events unfold in New York. The genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist understood the wiles of the Hulk, his incredible strength being noted by all in the community of meta-humans. As was- is- his rage.

" _Sir, wait. Whatever hit those satellites jinxed the coding, uploaded who-knows-what viruses and Trojans and-_ "

"I didn't ask permission," Tony Stark interrupted, rising ever higher into the stars. "I'm tapping into the satellite's mainframes, rewriting the code, rerouting and anti-virusing on the fly…"

" _Can you do that?_ "

"J-Just… Watch me…"

* * *

"Incredible. His body's laced with some kind of cybernetic material- he's used it to take back control… but now he's locked into those satellites."

"Stupid humans," Hulk growled, a placid smirk set on his lips.

* * *

"GAAAH!" The high-tech Knight's armor spasmed suddenly.

" _What is it, sir?_ "

"I thought I firewalled it… but they modified their EMP. Took out the satellites again. Feedback hit me like a brick…"

" _Give us an hour. We're rebooting the ground network to get the nukes online._ "

" **He withstood Black Bolt's voice. Do you think your** ** _machines_** **can stop him?** " came the astral voice of Doctor Strange, floating admist the vastness of the stars. " **He's never been** ** _angrier_** **. So he's never been** ** _stronger_** **.** "

"I've always appreciated your straight-forward insight-fullness," Iron Man remarked sharply. "Use your magic Stephen. Send him away-"

" **So he can tear apart someone ELSE'S world? And come back even STRONGER? No. We created this problem. We must solve it.** " The astral projection of Doctor Strange floated towards Iron Man. " **We have twenty-four hours. Each of us must prepare in his own way. In the meantime, my comrades will help you evacuate the city… if you can resist arresting them for a few hours.** "

"I'll do more than that. All unregistered superheroes who help will get a full pardon if they turn themselves in when this is all over."

" **A nice sentiment. Sadly, it assumes we'll all be ALIVE when this is over.** " The somber smile on the Sorcerer Supreme spoke quite loudly amongst the quiet vacuum.

" _Iron Man, are you there?_ "

"Yes, Mr. President," Iron Man answered, facing towards the blue jewel of a planet.

" _What's going on?_ "

"We're evacuating Manhattan."

" _... God help us all._ "

"I'm afraid we can't arrange for that, sir."

 **-Starchild-**

 _"... But we're working on the next best thing."_

"I stopped that hurricane in Bogota, just like you asked, Reed," a short golden-blonde shaggy haired man answered quietly, clutching his hands close together.

"Well done, Robert. That's the Graduated Exposure Therapy. Getting you used to being out in the world," complimented the unmasked face of Tony Stark. The leader of the Fantastic Four stood next to him patiently.

"So what's next? An earthquake? A volcano?" inquired Robert.

"Close," Tony continued. "It's the Hulk."

Robert's blue eyes widened in sheer bewilderment. "The Hulk… Is he in trouble?"

"You could say that."

Leaning forward on his couch, Robert closed his eyes to the implication.

"Robert?" Tony gently called out.

"The Hulk's my friend."

"That's right, Robert," soothed Mr. Fantastic. "When you're around him, he calms down."

"His skin stops hurting. He feels better," Robert stated.

"I think he'd like to see you."

"The last time I saw the Hulk, he was fighting the Void," Opening his eyes to avoid the glimpse of that horrendous moment, Robert's eyes couldn't withhold that same dread. "And the Void broke every bone in his body. And then… and then I found out that _I_ was the Void."

"Robert. You _defeated_ the Void, remember?" Tony encouraged. "You're the most powerful human being in the universe."

"I don't… I don't…"

"Robert. We need you."

"The Hulk needs you," Reed Richards urged forwardly.

His heart raced wit the thought of returning to the one person he refused to let back in. But… if it was to help his friend… His face perspired and a dazzling light began to engulf his very essence, blinding the entire house and the two heroes.

Standing tall and proud alongside his fellow heroes was the Sentry, a mortal god compromised with the power of a million suns. "All right," the Sentry announced. "I'm ready." Iron Man and Mr. Fantastic began their first steps towards the exit of the home. "Ah, Tony," Sentry called to the Golden Avenger. "A word, please…"

 **-Starchild-**

"Absolutely incredible-" the late night newscopter for Channel 7 News filmed the footage of the first battle between the Hulk and Iron Man; a fierce display of Man, Machine, Nature and its fury clashed in a no-holds bar fight. "Hang on, we're picking up some kind of transmission…"

" _This is Tony Stark. Iron Man, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. And yes, I fired the Hulk into space. So if you need someone to blame for his return… blame ME._ "

The free-fall between the Iron Avenger and the Green Scar quickly displayed the raw power of its collision, continuing their altercation all the down, creating a very large crater in the city.

" _But everything I've done… Everything I'll do today… everything I'll ever do… I do to protect this world. Someone once told me that with great power comes great responsibility. That's usually thought of as a lesson for children. A simple injunction to do the right thing. But there's nothing simple about it. When I put on this armor, I took on more power than any human was intended to have… any maybe more responsibility than my heart could bear. But today… I will do my job._ "

The fierce roar of malice charged towards Stark, its glowing neon eyes igniting the flames within the Green Scar.

" _I will protect you…_ " Countering the Hulk's lunge with a suckerpunch to his kidneys, Stark launched the green behemoth straight through several city blocks. " _No matter what it takes…_ "

 **-Starchild-**

" ** _Will you burn with me, as I burn with you?_** "

" ** _Yes._** "

" ** _Holku…_** "

* * *

" ** _... This is where you belong. With your people. With your Queen. With your child._** "

The innocent, faint sound of beeping… such a sound… followed by the fires of death and destruction unleashed an unholy force of nature that wasn't meant to be seen; the kind of nature that could destroy entire universes.

The beeping killed his life, his love, his happiness, his everything.

Because of him… because of what the heroes and people of Earth thought of him… they had created him to be this.

" ** _I will never leave you._** "

His blood pumped with godly fire, boiling his skin within… Like his wife's flesh staining his skin with the stench of his sins…

* * *

"You… You… **YOU KILLED HER!** " the demon ravaged within his soul, leaping headfirst into the inbound Avenger.

"Oh… hell."

 **-Starchild-**

The damned remains of the Avenger's Tower served as a mark for the petty foolish of its guardians trying to play god with a being who rivaled gods. Ironically it was a creature creature from their own hubris attempts to recreate a supreme human.

Across the far reaches of the city, Iron Fist witnesses the destruction of the Avenger's Tower. No words real enough convey the power he could feel within his own bones. "My God…" Dropping through the open access of the rooftop, Iron Fist tries to comprehend the magnitude of the situation. "The Hulk's crushed Iron Man like a tin can. He's- Come on, Doctor Strange. We can't just hide here in the mansion behind your illusions. Luke and Spider-Woman and Spider-Man are out there- he's going to KILL them all, and then-"

"The Hulk was never a killer Danny," Doctor Strange countered soberly.

"Well, maybe his attitude got shifted a little after his supposed 'friends' exiled him to an alien planet and blew up his _wife_ and home." retorted Iron Fist.

"Strange had nothing to do with that, Iron Fist," defended the black and gold trimmed Ronin.

"Not the killing, Ronin," emphasized Strange, revealing his presence beyond the cosmic construct of the universe surrounding them. "But Danny's right. Black Bolt, Iron Man, Reed Richards and I shot the Hulk into space. Whatever happened to him started with us. So now he blames us four. Perhaps rightly so. So go. Let him take me. Maybe that's the only way."

"What are you talking about?" protested Iron Fist. "You're the Sorcerer Supreme. You could stop all of this with a twitch of your finger."

"You mean send him away again? So he can return even angrier?" objected the Sorcerer Supreme. "It is an endless cascade of insanity, repeating the past events in hopes of a different solution."

"No. Kill him."

The Sorcerer Supreme glanced darkly at his student. "And lose my soul forever, Echo? No. There is another way. Pray for me children. For I have begun the incantations… and I know not where they'll lead. I'm searching for a hero… the only one who can defeat and redeem the Hulk in the same instant… a hero who has face unfair travesty by the ones he trusted… to live in scorn and haplessness… But my spell will only work if he lets me in…"

 **-Starchild-**

"PRIME!" The Daxamite's cry reverberated across the destroyed remnants of New York City, his amber eyes calculating the last sentient thought he had. Shifting his eyes in every direction, he saw the rubble and piles of debris scattered everywhere and pieces of buildings raining from above. This was New York, he recognized… but he didn't recognize these people.

The Source Wall must've transported him to another universe, though this was different for a reason. It felt all too familiar to him… had he seen this before? From the Infinite Crisis?

"Leave. Now," the deep baritone from behind the Daxamite forced Isun to address the nine foot tall green behemoth cladded in gladitoral armor. Blinking in partial surprise of the green giant, Isun looked towards the piles of broken and unconscious bodies of what he assumed to be heroes. "I know you can hear me boy, I will not warn you again. I know you have something to do with Strange."

"Strange is one way of putting it," Isun mused, his brow furrowing as he faced the green giant. He eyed the newcomer with weary, seeing the rage behind those eyes. "This is not my concern, I'm looking for someone called Prime. Has a 'S' shaped scar on his chest."

"I don't care," replied the green warrior. "I want their heads." He point past the boy, towards the piles of bodies. "Not them, but the ones responsible for killing my family, my people."

His body froze, his subconscious tightening his hand into a fist. His muscles bulged underneath his armor, his skin; the sight of a light brighter than any star came before him… Turning back to the bodies, he caught sight of a woman of emerald green skin standing up, holding onto her injured right arm.

"Damn it, Bruce," the woman said, green blood leaking from her nose and lip. In any other day, she would've been sensationally attractive. Now, however, was not one of those nights. "Once you kill those four, you think that'll solve anything?"

"Yes," Hulk answered. "This is what I wanted, and I almost have it." He looked beyond the horizon to the Baxter Building. "Two down, two to go."

The green woman noticed the boy off to the side, too close for his own good. "Get out of here kid, this isn't time to play Spider-Man with the heroics."

Ignoring the insult, Isun followed the Hulk's stare. "They took everything from you?"

"They thought of me as a monster, yet they killed millions trying to get rid of me. And I was far away from them, still they hunted me," Hulk said. "Now I bring the fight back to them, let them show the monster they created." The bright neon eyes casted its gaze on the young Daxamite, studying him. "Prime… you and I must be the same then, I can see that anger dwelling inside you. Waiting to be unleashed."

Subconsciously swallowing his throat, Isun recalled the memories of every detail perfectly… San Fransico, the Anti-Montior, Sodam Yat and Ion, the destruction of Daxam… his first kiss… her death shortly afterward…

"Swear you allegiance to me," the Hulk offered. "If you have been chosen by Strange to kill me, then I will allow you the chance to become your own man. To earn your freedom."

The Daxamite casted a dark look at the Green Scar, his nose twitching as his own anger began to cloud his judgment. "I don't need to earn anything from you. If you and I are the same, then I'll leave to finish this by yourself. You kill yours, I'll kill mine."

The Hulk snorted, a dark smirk etched on his face as he stomped pass the Daxamite. "Shame, but I respect a man who gets a little blood on his hands."

Isun blinked a few times, recollecting his past events. His shoulders began to ease their tension as he began to remember her words. Darting his amber eyes to the green woman, her futile attempts to block the Hulk's rampage, the Daxamite's right fist began to tremble; his heart beating fiercely in his chest.

Kara would want him to do the right thing. He owed her that much, for the failure he brought to her end. He would stop this, then kill Prime. It was all he had left.

 **-Starchild-**

"Bruce," She-Hulk urged one final time to appeal to her cousin. "You can't let all these people suffer because of what Stark, Richards, Strange, and Bolt did to you, it's-"

"Not fair?" interrupted Hulk. "You have some nerve telling ME what is and what isn't fair. No, this was the one chance I had at happiness, and it was taken from me! By them! Those who I called friends!" The low animalistic growl reverberated in his chest, the pulses of the savage beating down the barriers. "You can't beat me Jen, you never were strong enough to defeat me." Rearing his fist back, allowing as much strength to pump in his veins, the sudden halt threw the Hulk off greatly; standing him and his cousin was the boy, in his silver and crimson armor, amber orbs locked onto neon green.

"This ends now," Isun declared. "I made a promise to Kara that I would defend Earth, a place I never had a reason to care for. Until she came. Even if it's not her Earth, it's still Earth." Pushing the Green Scar's fist back with great strength, the shocked looks of those who were still conscious in the surrounding area and across the world could not process a feasible thought. A child, at that, was pushing back the Hulk… a creature most feared, even more than some villains.

Spittle flew from the Hulk's mouth as a well-placed elbow struck into his gut, part of the Daxamite's forearm blocked the overhead strike from the Hulk, breaking the ground beneath them. Yet the Daxamite stayed in place, though he felt his bones vibrate from the force.

"You're as strong as a Kryptonian," remarked Isun. "Interesting. I doubt that you have any set of powers besides strength." Grabbing the thick forearm of the Hulk with both hands, Isun flipped the giant behemoth over his shoulder, flinging him high into the sky.

"You dare attack our king, Earthman!" shouted Korg, launching himself blindly towards the young man. Catching the Kronan's battle axe mid-swing, Isun snatched it away and struck down on the Kronan's arm, slicing it off. Kicking the rock monster squarely, sending him flying at break-neck speed, the Daxamite tossed the axe into the air, caught it once more, and flung back at the feet of the WarBound.

"Leave now, or the next attack will kill you," threatened Isun. "All of you."

A booming thunder shook the foundations of the city, followed by another thunder that created a crater behind the Daxamite. Isun managed to grab the green woman and pull her next to him before the crash.

"Is your arm broken?" asked Isun.

"Dislocated," she said, trying to roll her shoulder back into- "GAAH!" The rich snap and crackle of setting bone shot ghastly pain into She-Hulk's shoulder, however it quickly dulled into annoyance. "Damn it! At least warn me before touching me!"

Isun muttered something inaudibly, not particularly caring about her discomfort. He probably could handle all of them by myself, this Hulk himself would be his biggest problem. It would be safer to have some kind of numbers advantage. "You have a lot of heroes left standing?"

"Any that can take on the jolly green giant and his misfit minions? Nope…"

The Daxamite cleared his throat, calculating the best possible scenario for this group of Earth's heroes. "Does the name Strange sound familiar? Cause that's what he said earlier," Isun nodded towards the Hulk. "Is he some sort of Sorcerer?"

"The Sorcerer Supreme, the end all be all of everything magical. Pretty Dumbledore on extreme steroids," She-Hulk explained. "If he did bring you here, and judging by you catching the Hulk's punch, then you must be a godsend for us."

"I'm guessing that you're related," ventured Isun.

"Cousins… apparently we're having a family feud right now," She-Hulk stared angrily at her cousin. "Nothing like tough love and a few smacks won't fix."

"I guess the snappy wit is the same everywhere on any Earth," chuckled Isun, turning to face the WarBound.

"Then you haven't met our friendly neighborhood smartass," She-Hulk smirked. "I'm willing to change places with you. You can have Jade Jaws, you'll probably fare better than me right now."

"Sure, give me the dangerous one," Isun grumbled. From the corner of his eye, the Daxamite saw the Hulk pulling his arms back far from his body.

"Hulk! SMASH!" the Hulk roared, slamming his hands together to unleash hurricane force winds; ripping apart the ground and shattering all the windows in the nearby area, even burying some of the heroes further underground.

Hovering a few stories above the highest skyscraper, the Daxamite carried the injured Gamma beauty in his arms. 'Definitely as strong as a Kryptonian,' noted Isun. He still had the advantage of surprise and the various powerset of his people. "I'm guessing that you and him only have strength to rely on?"

"And regeneration, the kind that's pretty much impossible to kill," She-Hulk said.

"Like Doomsday," said Isun absently.

"You faced someone like this before?" asked She-Hulk.

The Daxamite didn't answer her question, however his demeanor did. Looking behind him, he saw equipment being built at the top of the tower. "Friends of yours?"

"The Baxter Building, home of the Fantastic Four, and the residential home of anything strange and unusual in the universe, microverse, macroverse, or any verse," She-Hulk explained. "Also the leader is the one that my cousin wants to kill."

"Great," grumbled Isun. "Won't be long before he shows up."

"Let's not waste any time, I'm guessing you already know the superhero drill," gathered She-Hulk.

"I'll end this quickly," Isun declared, quickly flying over to the balcony of the Baxter Building and dropped of the Gamma beauty. "Rest up, I won't be long."

"Hold on! You're crazy if you think you can beat all of them by yourself!" shouted She-Hulk, trying to convince the boy not to kill himself.

"Maybe, but I fought crazier in the past… the kind that tear apart multiverses," With that little bit said, the Daxamite blasted off back to the battlefield. Tightening her jaw at the boy's apparent brashness, Jennifer was ready to leap after him when an old friend called to her.

"Not yet, Jen, we need to see what we're dealing with," Richards said, his elongated body stretching in every imaginable angle. "If Strange did find him, and if he beats the Hulk, then he becomes our problem to handle next. Another hero with seemingly unfathomable power defeating one of the strongest beings on Earth is going to cause havoc."

"He's just a kid!" defended Jennifer. "Clearing after our- YOUR- mess! No one on this planet should have to deal with this if you didn't decided to play God! But you did, you ALWAYS have! Everytime you've claimed to do something "good" or to "better mankind" we have to suffer for it!"

"Jennifer," the calmer voice of Susan Storm intervened. "I understand your plight, believe me. But let's focus on the main problem: stopping your cousin. Then we can give Reed a piece of our minds. Ororo, T'Challa, how long until the machine's ready?"

"I can finish the last three panels on my own," Richards stated. "You get out of here now!"

"Too late," Ororo noted. "He's here."

The green figure leaping boldly towards them, and getting closer was interrupted by a sliver and crimson figure blitzing the Hulk's side, knocking him down to the pavement below. One of the buildings started to shake apart from its foundations, and launched fiercely at Isun.

Amber eyes changing to bold crimson, and a stream of fire hotter than the sun casted the building to naught but ash, and the fire continued to the streets below, a large chain of explosions rupturing.

"He is buying time," T'Challa observed. "Let us not squander this opportunity, She-Hulk we'll help you take care of this WarBound while he deals with the Hulk. But I fear for every second the boys waits, the stronger Hulk will become. And I'm sure he doesn't know that."

The slow realization of the Hulk's true strength, his real power, dawned to Jennifer. Even if the boy, or Kryptonian, or whatever he called himself, didn't settle this quickly, then the Earth would be doomed.

"Looks like a job for Superman," another young man announced from above, descending onto the balcony side. She-Hulk, Susan Storm, Reed Richards, Ororo and T'Challa contemplated this new arrival with great caution. "So much distrust over someone you just met, yet you're letting him fight your battles for you, what kind of heroes are you?"

She-Hulk narrowed her eyes at the blatant insult. "Listen, kid, I don't need your smartass telling me how to do my job."

"No, you just need someone to do it for you," the boy countered smugly. "Luckily the Man of Steel, or Superman for short, can handle this." The boy pointed towards his bare chest, the burned markings of an 'S' shield very visible, almost sickeningly.

"Hey, Fonzy," called the blazing glory of the Human Torch, hovering a few feet above everyone else. "I appreciate the John Travolta thing you got going, but I don't think we'll help from some crazy cult fanboy."

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, just don't come crying to me when the Hulk kills him. As the old saying goes, 'Hulk is strongest there is.'"

 **A/N: Hey guys, hopefully you'll enjoy this new story!**

 **This one is a bit different, more of an experimental idea I had for a while, but as you can see it's dealing with Isun Te… in the Marvel universe. When I first had the Infinite Crisis in mind, I had planned on the trilogy. But one day I had the thought of 'What would someone like Isun Te be like in the Marvel universe?' and BOOM! Idea made lol.**

 **And since the events of the Infinite Crisis: New Destiny still serves as canon (if you will) then all the events in that story transpire to these events here. Makes it easier for everyone though the backstory for Isun Te is largely unknown (even in the Infinite Crisis: Rebirth storyline).**

 **Another reason for this story, and kinda stupidly enough, I was curious on the romance pairing and what kind of pairing would be a good matchup for Isun Te… Sue me, I'm a sucker for good, cheesy romance at times XD.**

 **So feel free to come with any sort of pairing/shipping names for the Daxamite XD.**

 **Continuing back to the story, as you can see, this takes place at the beginning of the World War Hulk arc. I felt like this would be the best place to start in Marvel's history as the tone and feels somewhat familiar enough to Infinite Crisis to be compatible (though a lot would argue the Skrull Wars, Secret Wars or Infinity Wars would make a lot more sense… there's a reason why I haven't used those… YET) for Isun's character to relate to this incident.**

 **Harem-**

 **Jean Grey, She-Hulk, X-23, Hope Summers, Carol Danvers, Storm, Rogue, Emma Frost, Sue Storm, Enchantress, Sif, Red She-Hulk**

 **Power Scale-**

 **Galaxy to Galaxy+:**

Superboy Prime

 **Solar System to Solar System+:**

World War Hulk ( _Base strength_ )

The Sentry

Isun Te ( _Earth-1/Post-Crisis era_ )

Thor

Jean Grey

 **Star to Star+:**

Hulk ( _Normally; Dwarf Star_ )

She-Hulk ( _Same as Hulk_ )

Red Hulk ( _Same as Hulk_ )

Red She-Hulk ( _Same as Hulk_ )

Hyperion ( _Dwarf Star_ )


	2. Flames of War

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in regards to Marvel Comics, all rights belong to the respective ownership. The only thing I own is this story and my OC.**

 **"Speaking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **'** ** _Telepathic_** **'**

 **Review Response:**

 **Hero of the Multiverse (Chapter 1):** Hopefully lol, this is kinda an experimental story with an OC of mine going to a different multiverse.

As for Isun and Prime, the Daxamite may have been called by Doctor Strange to combat against the Hulk (or so is the ongoing theory), and for Prime… it's Prime lol, anything goes for him.

 **hellfire45 (Chapter 1):** Thank you kindly, and who knows what will happen to Stark, Richards, Bolt and Strange… technically they still hold all the cards (though Strange is obviously in guilt now about what happened, I think he was even hesitant about sending Hulk into space in the first place, but I could be wrong).

 **cabrera1234 (Chapter 1):** If Isun killed Hulk, nothing would really change. Well, She-Hulk would be in grief and angry but other than that, there'd be no real consequence that I could see for Isun. The rest of the Marvel universe would be stuck between the "heroes" who caused this accident or the new alien hero who just cleaned up their mess.

 **coduss (Chapter 1):** Yeah, Strange was the only one who was guilty about what he did. We don't know much about Black Bolt or his feelings on the Hulk (though given what he suffered at the hands of him…).

 **OmniPlanckInstant (Chapter 1):** Technically Reed isn't "wrong" about Isun or this situation in general, this falls under the category of a rock and a hard place. After all both he and Stark initiated the Superhero Registration Act after another dark event took place, which in theory would've worked. However… things don't always go according to plan.

However, Reed and Stark are left with very little options at this point, so they'll allow this new being to take of the Hulk for them.

 **Strike the Blood (Chapter 1):** I hope so too lol. With all sorts of cosmic threats that linger in Marvel's stars, and the similarities and difference of heroes and villains on Earth, this will be a very interesting ride for the Daxamite.

 **shadehound9123 (Chapter 1):** Lol, everybody's just hounding on Richards, Bolt, Stark and Strange XD. I love it, and thank you for the review.

 **Guest (Mdhunter) (Chapter 1):** Thank you.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 1):** We did talk about Prime's fate in this fic, I just noticed that having the One Above All just make Prime disappear would be dissatisfying for Isun's character development, so I figured on Isun earning his new life one more time. He deserves the only chance to take Prime down himself.

I do have a plan in mind for Prime's ending, that's why I didn't do the One Above All idea yet. Just give me 2-3 more chapters… though Isun might have to deal with Thanos and Galactus… and whoever lol.

Well, Richards is in the middle of developing a new weapon that'll deal with the Hulk and the Daxamite just appeared as well, so I figured wouldn't be THAT focused on Isun. Then again Richards has seen the likes of Thanos and Galactus before… so a teenage Daxamite wouldn't be THAT be of stretch for him to believe, it's more of a sudden surprise is all.

Hm, interesting premise for Isun getting some of Sentry's powers…

Isun's always had that mentality of dealing with supervillains in a permanent fashion, it's just that Isun had no real particular reason to go through with it. Plus he didn't care that much about the Earth like the League, mainly doing it because of Kara and not wanting to get in trouble with the League (which is part of his backstory).

At best, I see Isun going back to the way of his people; which in reality is his true identity and essence, makes sense too regarding the previous story lol.

Who knows, Isun might surprise you with what he does about the Registration Act…

Any thoughts on who want to be the first (main) pairing? XD

 **blazingpheonix123 (Chapter 1):** It's what I do lol. And yes, Sentry will show up soon, he's an important part of the World War Hulk story.

 **ShowNoFear (Chapter 1):** Hey, I haven't seen you around for a LONG time! Yeah, I've come a long way since Infinite Crisis: New Destiny lol, and it seems the kind sentiment is greatly paying off. Thanks for the very kind words and support, I appreciate it.

 **-Starchild-**

Mortal gods… what they called the Justice League. Angels sent from far and above to answer the calls of the meek, to shine the righteous path of justice and equality to who cried for it.

Many names, many names…

But those cries were deafened by their blind ego. Lady Justice, blind as she was impartial, lived to her reputation; forever chasing a foolish dream of prosperity that would never come. Yet that dream caused wars and deaths amongst many, lead by the 'heroes'…

He had suffered under their foolish self-righteousness, played by their ethical codes and morals… The Daxamite had no part to play in Earth's politics, never have heard of the blue jewel until that one faithful day. Now… death followed him.

Mocking him…

A cruel mistress was death…

Or perhaps, it wasn't death that was cruel.

To live was cruelty incarnate, living in constant anguish of your failures. Knowing that even if you had the power to slay gods, that small part of yourself couldn't go through with it.

Rather, _he_ stopped him… Superman… Isun had the one chance in all of the multiverse to end the Infinite Crisis, oh poetic irony was the truest beauty of all; it would've ended where it began- in the Rao system… Krypton…

Her sky-blue eyes were too pure and innocent for Earth, for its people and protectors… for Clark. She was his only reminder to a home the Daxamite was forbidden to return to. He was the symbol of her people, a lifeline that all that she was was still alive. The sad truth was, he wasn't sure if he had taken advantage of her, or if what they had was genuine.

That was his greatest fear.

Raw power bulged underneath his muscular arm, the Daxamite's warrior cry echoing throughout the desolate city, slamming into the Green Scar's stomach with the power to rupture a full star. Neon green eyes glared through the pain, the Hulk thrived with the suffering that his anger brought, it was the only thing that kept him alive.

His true power.

With the roar of a primal beast, the Hulk raised both fists high above his head, poised to strike the teen foolish enough to handle the strongest there was. As the destroyed city shook with what little foundation was left, the emptiness of a fist alerted the God-King of his opponents disappearance.

 _You're strong as a Kryptonian._

'Another alien then,' thought the Green Scar, scanning the ruined landscape carefully. 'Hasn't been one where I haven't beaten it within an inch of his life.'

 _Interesting. I doubt you have any set of powers outside of strength._

"The laser eyes and flight," Hulk mused aloud, standing still on top on a pile of rubble. "I haven't seen that since-" A blur shot past him, and a punch followed, almost too fast for him to detect. But he recognized the power of that strike. Rolling his jaw to dull the sharp pain in his cheek, the Hulk snarled unamusingly. "You must have a better plan than just hitting and running, don't tell me you're running out of steam already?" Another strike landed on his knee, forcing the Jade Giant to collapse in pain, hissing through gnashed teeth.

A figure adorned in silver and crimson appeared in front of the Hulk, furrowed brow observing him. "If I wanted it, you'd be dead already."

Neon green eyes pulsated, knowing the truth behind the boy's words. "You would've done it then. A boy trying to prove himself a man is pathetic to watch, it brings shame to you."

"I doubt you would've just left Earth after you killed them," Isun stated, nodding towards the Baxter Building. "You're all the same… some sad story about someone you love is dead, and you swear vengeance on them. But once you have that chance, you squander it, trying to replace it with something else."

Standing to his full behemoth height, the Emerald King grinned darkly at the boy. "And you? And this Prime fellow? What happens to you after you get your wish?"

The Daxamite gazed at the Hulk, studying the gladitoral armor that he adorned.

"Like I said, you should've taken my offer," the Hulk continued, sliding down the rock pile. "Much simpler than protecting a species ready to spit on you, no matter how much you save them."

Isun snickered, shaking his head in past thought. "I'm not to disagree, but I made a promise to her. That's the only reason why you'll stay alive."

"Do you think they'll welcome you like a hero?" Hulk countered, peering at the Baxter Building. His keen eyes observed his WarBound climbing the great height up the Baxter Building, followed by the faint shaking of the ground. "You're no more a monster than I am, after all it takes a monster to beat a monster."

"What they think doesn't matter. It never has."

The loud, dull thuds of the Hulk's footsteps lightly shook the ground as he got closer to the Daxamite, stopping directly in front of him. "Tell me… with all this suppose power at your fingers, how do you define it?"

Isun's amber eyes fluxed at the sudden question, not entirely sure where he was going with it.

"A gift, a curse, a way of life," clarified Hulk.

"My essence," said Isun after a moment. "My identity… I guess."

"An unmarked grave on this rock will be your identity," Hulk threatened. "No one will remember you or your futile attempts to stop a scorned man from getting his justice. Or revenge, vengeance, whatever damn thing you want to call it."

Exhaling loudly, the Daxamite heard the ensuing battle behind him."I guess we're both monsters. Like you said. And you'll forever be known as that monster, playing right into their hands."

"I've forgone my humanity a long time ago," Hulk stated, his muscles aching for another round.

"I had no humanity to begin with," Isun retorted, his amber eyes sizzling with the raw power of the sun that powered his being.

 **-Starchild-**

 **Baxter Building**

"C'mon Rocky!" shouted The Thing, formerly Ben Grimm.

"We just want Richards, Earthman," the Kronan answered, his only arm poised with a magnificent battle ax.

"Gonna have to go through us to get him," The Thing countered.

"Sounds like fun," Elloe Kaifi agreed, a predatory grin growing wider when the Invisible Woman casted her shields to block the incoming blow.

"Give up, Human. You know you can't stop us," Hiroim the Oldstrong claimed, swinging his weapon at the legs of Wakanda's king.

The Black Panther leapt over the telegraphed attack with utmost ease. "Clearly…" Landing without a sound behind the alien gladiator, the Panther unsheathed his Vibranium claws. "You haven't met your superior, or my wife." Slashing against the Oldstrong's backside, and drawing blood, the pained yell of the gladiator bought the Panther King a few seconds to attack the supposed pressure points of his enemy. The clanging of a dropped weapon alerted both parties of the Panther's innate martial skill.

The X-Men beauty and African goddess of Wakanda provided aerial support against the dual predatory aliens, gusting them away with powerful, unforgiving winds. "All clear, T'Challa." Facing her husband finish disarming his opponent, she landed gracefully on the rooftop.

"You certainly took your time with them," the teenage boy called out, resting his cheek on his hand with a bored look. "Any slower and I would've finished my third lap across the universe."

"Ok, this kid is pissing me off," Johnny Storm growled in irritation. "Hey, maybe you could do something besides sitting on your lazy ass!"

"You're gonna have to ask nicer than that if you want my help, proper manners and all," the teen Kryptonian said, blinking lazily at the insult thrown his way. "Besides, you missed a few." The Kryptonian pointed to the two ongoing fights; one with Susan Storm and Elloe Kaifi, and the other with the Kronan and the Thing. "If you can't even take care of a few C-level villains, then you don't have a prayer of stopping the Hulk."

"And you can?" T'Challa demanded.

Prime glanced towards the Wakandan King, his eyes brightening with confidence. "My dear pussy cat, of course I can!" Sliding off the railing he was perched on, the teen Kryptonian boldly walked towards the Panther. "Funny thing is, you remind me of someone back home; tall, dark and brooding, hiding in the shadows, a bit full of himself," the bright blue eyes of Prime gazed at the King slowly. "Black Panther, right? Probably a better name would be Copycat."

The growing heat from Prime's eyes targeted his opponent, a blast of solar lasers shot from his eyes and turning his foe into ash. The Thing stared agaped at the ashes of the Kronan. "Two birds, one stone. Everybody wins… ah, wait. I missed a few actually." The glowing crimson set their sights on the rest of the WarBound; burning Elloe Kaifi alive, the heart of the Oldstrong thumped in his hand, and the blood goop of the insectoids stained his boots.

Before they could process a thought… faster than a microsecond.

"A Superman is what you need," Prime said smugly folding his arms in front of the Black Panther. "Not some deranged suicidal teen who's clinging to some dead love."

"You're Prime…" She-Hulk said, her eyes widening at the familiar sounding name. Her heart raced, memories of her encounter with the teen fighting her cousin and her talk with Reed earlier. "Something isn't right here…"

"You are a bright one," Prime rolled his eyes, exhaling loudly. "I think the whole alien-9/11 combo thing here is pretty obvious that something is wrong… though I could be wrong."

Jen's nose twitched in a snarl, her anger rising with every look at him. "No…" She-Hulk stormed towards the bare-chest Kryptonian, the smug expression growing more prominent when she grabbed him forcefully. "Strange called him here to stop the Hulk, why are you here?"

"You sure Strange wasn't talking about me?" Prime asked innocently. "Besides, magic's a pretty fickle thing really. Can't really trust it. Especially coming from the Sorcerer who shot your cousin into space, right?"

Her grip tightened, her nails trying to dig into his skin. With no such luck.

"You got a girly touch," mocked Prime, grinning beside himself. The following punch against his cheek amounted to nothing. "And you hit like one too."

"... You're wrong," She-Hulk said, inwardly grimacing at the amount of pain that shot through her fist. 'Like punching Adamantium,' she thought.

Brushing the Emerald Beauty away with a slight of hand, Prime smoothed himself. "Look, you have a problem you can't solve so I'll do it for you." He pointed in Reed's direction, the leader of the Fantastic Four was was too busy finishing his project to notice. "I'll take of the Hulk and Isun, and you can go back to destroying more of this place later."

"How do you plan of 'taking care of' the Hulk?" Ororo asked, standing beside her husband.

"Kill him," Prime simply said.

"... and Isun?" She-Hulk demanded, dreading the answer she already knew.

"I think you're smart enough to piece that together," the Kryptonian stated. "It's not like you have any better ideas: you don't have a prison strong enough to contain either of them, hence why they shot Hulk into space. And we've seen the 'brilliance' of that. And Isun, poor guy… he's lost his mind. It's like a space Old Yeller thing."

"You're lying," Jen declared. "Strange wouldn't pick someone to save us who lost their mind."

"The road to madness is a long and slow path," said Prime. "And he's sprinting to the finish line now." Folding his arms behind him, the Kryptonian nodded towards the thunderous echoing booms. "Anyway, I'm surprised you're more concern with some stranger than me killing your cousin."

The heart of the Gamma Jewel ached enough. "I can… live with that. As much as pains me to say so, I will. Bruce is gone… maybe he was always gone." Her beautiful jade brightened with aspiring awe. "However you, while also an ass, seem more screwed up then Isun."

Raising an amused brow at the Savage Beauty, Prime looked beyond her to the devastation below. "That's not saying much… we both exist because of them." A solar light flared its dark crimson color, dying just as fast. "He's wasting his power like this, since there's no sun out. If we're lucky, Isun will kill both himself and Hulk for us."

Jade eyes glared harshly at the Kryptonian's cold words, rushing to the edge of the balcony and getting to leap off…

"Jen!" Susan called out. "Stay here! You're in no condition to fight!" Grabbing desperately at her friend's arm, the Invisible Woman pulled on it with all her humanely might. "You'll only get in the way, Jen. Strange was the one who called them here, give them a chance."

Flushed with guilt, anger, and regret, the Jade Giantess pulled her arm away rougher than she intended. "This isn't right Sue… you know this."

Floating above the heroes, Prime flew towards the ensuing battle between the Daxamite and the Green Scar.

 **-Starchild-**

Dark emerald blood, as dark as obsidian, leaked down the Hulk's, a faint smile curling his lips. "Strange knows how to pick 'em, I'll give him that before he dies."

Bruises and streaks of his own blood stained the Daxamite's face, preferring to conserve his power in the long run. He already wasted enough power with the heat vision, and admitting that the Hulk and Doomsday were similar in their power set, there was no reason why he would waste anymore power.

Running towards the Emerald King, the Daxamite struck at the ribcage with a precise jab; the green behemoth's size would be a disadvantage, much like Clark, the Hulk tended to favor more brute strength. However unlike Clark, the Hulk had no other abilities so he only had strength to rely on. Ducking underneath the wide backhanded swing, Isun leapt and slammed his knee underneath the Hulk's chin, forcing the Jade Giant to stumble backwards, tumbling backwards onto his back.

With an animal's roar, the Green Scar threw a barrage of multi-ton debris at the teen Daxamite. Isun capitalized on his far superior speed, easily disappearing and reappearing after each throw, a grim determined stare looking through the God-King.

Again, looking down at the Green Scar, the Daxamite said nothing. No words, truly, needed to be said anymore. Earthlings only understood the physical actions of violence to motivate, but damn if it didn't feel good! With a swing of a staggering right hook, Isun drew more emerald blood from the Saakarson.

The launch of a godly kick sent the Daxamite flying through the other end of New York City, more debris and rubble raining hellfire from above.

It wasn't the Hulk…

The sick laughter of the Prime Kryptonian ached Isun's bones, his stomach lurching with every fiber to do so. "Oh Isun… what a night!" The lazy landing of the Kryptonian in front of the struggling Daxamite, trying to keep themselves up, eerily reminded Isun of days he rather lose. "You seem to always grasp at the wrong straws; Earth, the League, me… Kara. I can't say it wasn't a fun ride, 'cause it wasn't." The wheezing and cackling of the mad Kryptonian grated in Isun's ears.

Gaining his bearings, Isun stormed towards the Kryptonian with a dark snarl, hoisting him up in the air. His hands around his throat…

"You gonna do it this time?" mocked Prime, his evil smile blooming. "Or are you going to puss out and let someone else die for you?" Throwing the Kryptonian to the side like trash, the Daxamite charge blindly at him, landing a knee strike at where Prime's head should've been destroying the entire floor beneath them. "What's up with you heroes causing so much collateral damage? You're suppose to, you know, actually try and hit me?"

"What do you want?" Isun seethed, mustering enough self-control not to get himself killed.

"I want what I can't have," Prime said. Pausing for a second, the Kryptonian snapped his fingers and closed his blue eyes. "Sorry, sorry… that's you. Me, I can have everything and anything."

"With me?!" Isun shouted.

Prime's smile disappeared, a flat line across his lips. "Nothing… you kept getting in my way, and you paid the price."

"KARA WAS NOT A PRICE!" roared the Daxamite, the swelter of anguish, rage and self-loathing potent in his scream.

"You made her a price," Prime softly said. "You and I know you would've killed me back then, but Superman-Clark- stopped you. Or you allowed him to stop you." Treading softly to the irate Daxamite, Prime stopped directly in front of him. "I'm sure some part of your soul knew I would escape, as did everyone else in the universe that was alive. Yet you were stupid enough to think that would stop me." Isun could feel the warmth of Prime's breath brushing against his face. "She died because of you. You let her die. Your failure, your weakness, those caused her to suffer."

Tears burned against Isun's skin, his shame of looking at Prime; her sky-blue eyes terrified yet accepting of her fate. Kara was stronger than he was. He was still stupid enough to believe he could change fate or destiny… he had become like Bruce in that way.

No… everyone in the League had their tragedies before the League was ever thought of. The Daxamite had suffered his lost of identity after joining them… Kara included. She just didn't know it at the time. The urge to vomit was pushing against his throat, sending a sick shiver down his spine.

Stepping back from the Kryptonian, Isun felt weak. Weaker than usual.

"You're pathetic," mocked Prime, a cold sneer carved on his face.

Glancing at the piece of shrapnel pierced through his armor, in the same place… where Sodam Yat was pierced… A look of shock, surprise and fear adorned Isun's face, his mouth agape slightly.

"Just like Ion," the Kryptonian continued. "Weakness to lead… and some people complain about the weakness to Kryptonite." Grabbing the Daxamite by the throat, and headbutting him until blood drew, and dripping onto the floor, Prime flung the injured Daxamite clear through the building and into one of the few remaining skyscrapers, regardless of how damaged it was already. Blood crimson eyes blasted the building in an powerful explosion, fire and debris raining far across the cityscape.

 **-Starchild-**

Brushing the several hundreds of debris off of him, Isun crawled through the sewage and dirt and grime, poising himself against a large rock. His cousin nearly died from a lead pipe when they fought Prime in San Fransico, and he had the power of an entire Lantern Corp pumping through his veins.

This was how he was to die…

"Better that way," Isun said gently, grunting as the lead shrapnel gave him more pain. "At least… it's over." He never would've stopped Prime, that was the joke. The killing joke. The universe and the multiverse tried everything and everyone to stop the deranged Kryptonian, none came close. Nor any would.

A faint, heavenly light glowed around him. Amber eyes frowned at the odd sight, Isun rubbed his eyes and saw the same light, only it seemed to become brighter. Deepening his frown, his Daxamite mind tried to process the possibilities of what was happening. Looking upward towards the edge of the ravine he was in, Isun felt the curiosity gnawing at him.

No, he wouldn't waste anymore time… just let him die.

Tilting his head in surrender, the Daxamite forced himself up and carefully peer on the other side; some dozens of yards away, he saw the Hulk reaching for someone. Peering closer with his telescopic vision, he saw a figure dressed in some sort of armor.

'Must be one of the people responsible for this,' Isun mused. 'Whatever effect is having hold on the Hulk, it seems to be working. Apparently it must be a kind of light projection that produces pulses of lumens.'

"Hello Bruce," the figured called out, gesturing towards the Saakarson.

"S-S-Sentry," Hulk said gently, his stance easing with every shred of light hitting him.

"That's right, old friend. I've come to help."

"Golden Man…"

"It's over."

"Yes," Hulk said, reaching out to grasp the forearm. "It is."

The shower of sparks and crushed metal dimmed the lights to reveal the unnerved expression of Mr. Fantastic. "Uh-oh…"

A transparent shield protected Richards' from the Hulk's wrath. "Stop Bruce!" cried Susan Storm, hovering overhead trying to protect herself and her husband.

"If I set a bomb, killed your husband. Killed your children, your whole world!" Hulk shouted, hammering relentlessly against the force shields.

"You know Reed didn't-"

The Hulk's deathly glare shut her up. "How do you explain the bomb being present in the first place? That bomb was there since the beginning, it was their desire to kill me. At all costs, it seemed. But the price wasn't high enough…"

Blood spilled down Sue's angelic face, dripping down her nose and onto her lips. "You… you don't have to do this. I know you, Bruce… You're not a-" One loud, godly smash broke through the shield, and nearly breaking Sue's spine in the process. But finally, his prey was before him… helpless.

"I know," Hulk said, smiling in relief. Reaching towards Mister Fantastic, the Green Scar hoisted him to eye level. "He is." Wailing on the devil himself with mutated godly strength, Hulk picked the stretched, wet-noodled body of Richards and slammed with enough force to explode an ordinary man's head. However, it simply knocked Richards out.

"Bob, it's Sue," the Invisible Woman called from her headset weakly, her cerulean eyes barely open. "We've failed. Reed synthesized your energies. Tried to calm the Hulk down. But it didn't work. We need you now. The real you. The hero…"

A shadow loomed over, a kind shadow. Looking weakly towards the young man, bruised and bloodied cheek, and firm amber that oddly soothed her, Sue Storm limply started to fall over. Only for Isun to hold her in place.

"Three down, one to go." Hulk noted. "Time to make the devil pay his dues." Keeping pace with the Daxamite, the Jade Scar readied himself another fight. "Honestly, I'm a little disappointed. Not by you, no, you've done far better than I expected. It's them," the Hulk gestured towards the ruinous landscape. "My own planet can't give me the proper vengeance I deserve, but someone I guess from another universe can… seems only fitting," the WarBound King laughed beside himself. "I'll return the favor of keeping you alive too, since you're too much fun to kill."

Watching the God-King turn his back and walk away, Isun carefully picked up the human woman bridal style. Slowly gaining her bearings, Sue gazed into the warm amber eyes of her savior. "I'm sorry…"

Frowning darkly at the blonde, Isun focused his sights on the Green Scar's back. "Take her back to the building," Isun ordered, handing her to the Thing, who's loud stomps had alerted of his presence.

"Sorry 'bout all 'tis," the Thing said. "Thank you for saving her, and us too…"

Not acknowledging the apology, the Daxamite looked to his right to make sure Prime wouldn't intervene again. Even though that wouldn't matter… if he did, he did. Nothing he could to stop it. Ignoring the pain in his side, Isun pressed forward and blitzed with lightspeed at the Hulk's back, carrying high above the sky and beyond the city limits.

 **-Starchild-**

The smell of cheap cigar smoke and alcohol rang in the otherwise clean air, the signature of the Wolverine. Pacing absently in the expansive courtyard, his animals senses were tingling, alerting him to an unforeseen danger. Nothing he couldn't handle naturally, yet…

A few of the other X-Squirts were out about at night too, not much of a bother normally.

His nose twitched… he caught the scent of the feral beast. The true feral beast. An earth-shattering quake nearly topple the base of the X-Mansion, shouts and screams from the younger students were heard inside the school.

"Damn it to every corner of hell," Wolverine growled hoarsely, stubbing the end of the cigar into his palm. Adorning his signature six claws, the Wolverine was a beast among men; he was the best what he did, and what he did best wasn't very nice. Yelling with a feral cry, the Wolverine charged headfirst into the smoking fray. The signature shadow of the green Goliath was enough for him to see red.

Red and silver, specifically… the blitz of a body being thrown in his path sent both men tumbling and crashing into the stone staircase. Grunting in pain, Logan pushed the other body of him, snarling in distaste. However he barely restrained himself when he saw the injured teen, and seeing the trail of blood from his wound. Switching his gaze from the teen to the Hulk, he knew was amiss.

"This is another Sentry project?" Logan mused aloud before pushing himself up. "As if there wasn't enough stupid kids around here as it is." A blue-furred beast came from behind Logan offering a hand up. "Thanks furball. We have hell incarnate waltzing up our doorsteps, and he's destroyed the flowerbed already."

"We have to evacuate the school Logan," Beast warned. "I saw on the news the events that happened in New York. The Hulk has changed."

"He looks the same to me," Wolverine stated. "But I hear ya, get the squirts outta here. I'll sink my claws into him, they haven't pierced anything in a while." Charging towards the Hulk, Wolverine leapt with ferocity and slashed with all his might against the emerald skin. "Hm, your skin's tougher than usual. Good, you'll last longer than normal."

"This isn't one of our usual throwdowns Logan," Hulk remarked, raising an arm to block the Adamantium strike. "I've found a new playmate now."

"Is that supposed to hurt my feelings?" Logan retorted.

"I'd rather break your head," the Green Scar grabbed the mutant by the throat, reeling his punch back and launching the Wolverine clear through the stone wall and into the small forest. A low growl came from behind the Emerald Giant, a dark glare focused on his new breakable toy. "Come on! Who gets crippled next?"

"H-Holy… What is he?" a blue-haired female mutant with lightweight gauntlets asked nervously.

The animalistic snarl of the dark-haired female mutant next to her unsheathed a dual set of claws on each hand. "A target." Lunging boldly towards the monstrous creature, swinging wide and bold at every vital area she could see.

"Who're you, Wolverine's sidekick?" the Hulk goaded, grabbing the young girl by both her wrists. "You're a couple claws short."

"No…" the metallic 'snikt' from a claw in her foot broke through her boot. "I'm not." Slashing across the soft flesh of his neon green eyes, X-23, the female genetic twin of Wolverine kicked herself out of the Hulk's grasp. A strong pair of arms caught her from behind, more gentle than her previous suitor; however her fighter instinct kicked and lashed out at her savior.

Isun grunted and dropped her, continuing his path towards the blind behemoth. Inhaling deeply, the Daxamite unleashed a short-burst of hurricane force winds, knocking the Hulk into the X-Mansion, and a few X-Men off to the side.

"Are you alright?" Isun asked, looking over his shoulder to the clawed girl.

She nodded, a deep frown focused on the partially destroyed house. "… Thanks. Sorry about hitting you." Isun merely offered a small smile, turning fully to see the same man he was knocked into earlier reappear.

"Laura," Wolverine called out, limping lightly before gaining his bearings. "You better have gotten a good strike on him."

"I did, across the eyes," Laura said, a genuine smile crossing her lips.

The yellow and blue costumed mutant eyed the silver and crimson armored teen carefully. "And I thought I looked bad after the meat grinder," Logan chuckled darkly. "Not quite what you expected is it?"

The Daxamite shrugged his shoulders. "I've been to hell and back."

"Good answer," Logan quipped, unsheathing his claws again. "Welcome to Hell's Kitchen."

Isun snorted quietly, his amber eyes scouring the mansion with his x-ray vision. "Not your first time with him?"

"Nor the last," Wolverine said, calling Beast over. "Hank, you got the jet on the way?"

"Should be arriving now," Hank said, eyeing the newcomer respectfully. "I saw the fight in New York, you've fought valiantly."

"The fight's not over," Isun declared, squinting his eyes at the blue-furred creature. A few seconds passed between the two before the Daxamite disappeared from sight. The sight of children and teens running for their lives was all too normal for Isun these days. He could see the fear clearly on their face, they haven't see this before; war, blood, battle, death…

Few ever did… None came back.

"Get outside, the jet will be arriving," Isun ordered, directing the students of the school to the courtyard. Keeping his eye on the Hulk, biding his time until all the students were outside, Isun defiantly blocked the broken wall leading to the rest of the world.

Rubbing his eyes, the bright green blood trailing down his skin, the Hulk's grin was all the norm. "Clever girl. I like her." The Green Scar kept his distance, nary making a move. Isun noticed this, the Hulk seemed content with where he was.

He was missing something, and he didn't know this universe well enough to know what.

"...I believe you're looking for me," a calm, educated voice called to the left. The roaring of a jet engine drowned out any sentient thought in the area, the winds rustling wildly outside. The older, bald human male nodded his appreciation to the Daxamite, turning his focus to the Hulk. "Now that my students are seen to safety, we can have our talk."

"Professor!" another voice called, this time from the opposite end. A young man, no older than 16 or 17, came from the broken hallway, followed by several students; a red-haired girl of similar age, a blonde woman in her early to mid-twenties, a towering silver man wearing what looked like a clown outfit, a short brown haired girl at least 15 years old with a small purple dragon on her shoulder, and a blue fuzzy elf or demon next to her. The young man, apparently the leader, had his face covered by an 'X' symbol, his posture would declare that his was in charge.

"Go Scott," the Professor ordered calmly, not taking his eyes away from the Hulk. "There's been too much destruction for one night, even by our standards."

"But Professor Xavier-"

"I will not lower myself to repeat my orders a second time," snapped Xavier, his firm stare declaring his will. "You heard me the first time, and that'll be the only time." Nodding, Scott lead the remaining X-Men past the Daxamite, passing curious stares to each other.

"Xavier. You're walking again. I can fix that," threatened the Hulk.

"Yes, I know. You're the strongest one there is… physically," Xavier declared, holding his hands on the sides of his head, closing his eyes in concentration. "But my powers lie in another area."

A psionic blast, strong enough to break into the physical realm, forced everyone including Isun to their knees. The only telepath with that much raw power and skill was the Martian Manhunter; gathering his own skill in Torquasm-Vo, the Daxamite stood back up and held his own.

' _Im-Impossible… the Hulk's mind has always been unique… difficult to control. But I've never encountered anything like this. The rage… like an elemental force. I can't overcome it. And the feedback is enveloping everyone.'_ mentally observed Charles Xavier. Flowing through the endless river of pain, torment, anger, rage, and blood-lust, Xavier continued to search through the haunted memories. " _Good Lord, what he endured on that planet… Weakened. Enslaved. The trails he faced… unimaginable. And yet he found happiness. Friends, a kingdom, a wife. A child on the way. So why is he… oh God… no.'_

"Hulk, I… I had no idea," Beast said, drawing the Hulk's attention.

"You all saw that, huh?" Hulk asked simply. "Xavier's pals did that to me."

Xavier rested wearily against the remaining piece of a wall, sweat beading on his skin. "Hulk… Bruce… Reed and the others sent you to space, yes. But the bomb that destroyed your city… I can't imagine them ever doing such a thing. But I don't know. I wasn't with them when they made their plans."

The next instant the Green Scar towered above the mortal man, his expression hidden by the dark shadows of his soul. "I know. But according to what I beat out of what Black Bolt, you were supposed to be. You were on the guys they decided was smart enough to play God." The color of neon green dulled to dark blue orbs, flickers of the gamma green sparking. "To decide what to do with me- _with me_ -like I'm a rabid dog. So I'm asking you a question. If you'd been there, when they were debating whether to ruin my life…" The light brown eyes of the leader of the X-Men held firmly against a Godslayer. "How would you have voted?"

' _Charles? Let me give you a hint: NO,'_ advised the sensual voice of Emma Frost.

' _I can speak for myself Emma,_ ' Xavier proclaimed.

"Answer me, Xavier," Hulk asserted. "Two seconds. Then I start smashing."

Xavier's eye twitched, a prick of pain shooting through his head. Grasping his head, a loud groan of pain emitted from the Professor.

"Jean?!" shouted Scott worriedly, holding his girlfriend close to him. Her peach-red hair wrangled between her fingers, low moans were a sign that something was going wrong.

At the worst, possible time.

"Scott," Jean whined, her emerald eyes swelling with broken tears. "It hurts… it hurts." The pain in her voice broke Scott more than anything, and he couldn't do anything about it. "It's him…"

"Who?" begged Scott, holding her closer to him.

"ANSWER ME!" roared the Hulk, his booming godly voice shaking the grounds of the estate.

A screech that imploded the far reaches of the stars erupted from the red-haired beauty, a blinding light that could blind gods exploded from her flesh. A celestial entity, like of a fiery bird, towered above the punt mortals in its domain.

" ** _Child of the stars,_** " the fiery entity called out. " ** _Your power is by the flame of the stars, your people worshiped them as gods. The respect of its majesty and beauty, yet are not afraid of its divinity bestowing its graces within your blood. That fire dwindles in you now, a flame that should last eternal… your presence is a long way from home, and you bring the death of war to our plane of existence. He must perish if you wish to avoid another Crisis, be my vessel and eradicate him._** "

The godly flames of the Phoenix left its former vessel, diving straight into the child of the stars. Her flames should be burning his insides, but it felt… not cold… not hot… benevolent… pure. His amber eyes changed to crimson then to an blazing inferno.

The power of the Phoenix cracked apart his skin, flames coursing in and out of his body. " ** _I am fire and life incarnate! I am the PHOENIX!_** "

 **A/N: Hey guys, hopefully you'll enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed the fight scenes here, and the more character driven bits too...**

 **Harem-**

Jean Grey, She-Hulk, X-23, Hope Summers, Carol Danvers, Storm, Rogue, Emma Frost, Sue Storm, Enchantress, Sif, Red She-Hulk, Wasp

 **Power Scale-**

 **Galaxy to Galaxy+:**

Superboy Prime

 **Multi-Solar System to Multi-Solar System+:**

Thanos ( _Base_ )

 **Solar System to Solar System+:**

World War Hulk ( _Base strength_ )

The Sentry

Isun Te ( _Earth-1/Post-Crisis era_ )

Thor

Jean Grey ( _Phoenix imbued_ )

Hyperion

She-Hulk

Red-She Hulk


	3. Dawn of the Starfire

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in regard to Marvel Comics, all rights belong to the respective ownership. The only thing I own is this story and my OC.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **Review Response:**

 **gemm1mt (Chapter 2):** Thanks.

 **blazingpheonix123 (Chapter 2):** Not really, based on what the Phoenix said it was clearly referring to the Crisis and inferring to take down Prime. Though the Phoenix will have a few words for Charles about locking it in the depths of Jean's mind.

Theoretically the only two DC villains left that COULD come would be Darkseid and Anti-Monitor, however since Marvel and DC are in different multiverses (well, it's implied that one of their universes in their respective multiverses do cohabitate…) the odds are little to none… but who knows.

 **kival737101 (Chapter 2):** Kinda seems like an odd reason to include Surge just because she was mentioned in the chapter. It's all I'm saying.

 **coduss (Chapter 2):** Ordinarily Jean Grey is at Solar System level with the Phoenix then at Universe level as the White Phoenix. In the case of Isun, since he's already at Solar System level before the Phoenix, he could quite easily match Superboy Prime. It depends on how much power the Phoenix will allow Isun to have.

 **OmniPlanckInstant (Chapter 2):** Considering Prime basically pimped-slapped the entire DC universe/multiverse basically by himself, what do you expect Isun to do? By himself he's barely able to keep up with the deranged Kryptonian, much less kill him under his own accord **.** A Guardian of Oa was much less successful in killing himself to destroy Prime (akin to the destructive force of the Big Bang), so now with the Phoenix Force Isun will have the power to end Superboy Prime.

As for Xavier, if you know the comic then you'll know the mutant's answer…

 **DarkLordZay (Chapter 2):** We'll have to find out lol. I don't know, I find it odd that people want me to add Surge just because I mentioned her, I was just following comic pages which happened to have Surge next to X-23.

 **hellfire45 (Chapter 2):** Thanks, and for the girls' who are married or dating, Sue Storm will probably be the easiest as, well, her husband is the one responsible for causing this fiasco in the first place, it wouldn't be hard to figure how that will end lol. For Jean, I think their connection through the Phoenix will be stronger than her connection to Scott.

 **Strike the Blood (Chapter 2):** I know right?!

 **Silver crow (Chapter 2):** Lol, don't worry Galactus nor Thanos will not show up now. Though Sentry is still uncounted for… But yeah, Galactus and Thanos will show up at one point, they're kinda big deals XD.

Considering this is the third chapter, it's still relatively early in the story lol. Though I wanted Isun, more or less under his own power, to handle Prime himself. It would seem kinda like a waste to just have the Beyonder or TOAA to just kill Prime off suddenly. It would kinda cheat Isun's character arc if the Beyonder or TOAA did it for him.

Though the main question would be how Isun gets the Sentry's powers and whether the Void is a factor since that's a dual package.

It's more of Isun never having the chance to actually be himself lol, since he had the League watching over him closely.

Considering his own ventures with Superman and the League, Isun wouldn't be thrilled to have a bunch of humans watching over him even closer than before (at least with the League they kept their distance, plus Kara lol).

C'mon, I know you have someone in mind for the first pairing ;).

Remember the entire New Destiny story happened within the Source Wall (as exposed by Prime at the end) so everything that happened didn't REALLY happen. So, no cure to lead, plus you have to figure: How did Isun Te KNOW about the cure to lead? Mon-El was poisoned by lead and didn't get the cure until Brainiac 5 in the 30th Century.

What did I change about the X-Men?

I figured the Phoenix would be the best bet for Isun to have his last stand (HAH! GET IT!) with Prime, it's an idea I've played a bit before creating this story lol.

 **Guest (Mdhunter; Chapter 2):** Thank you for the kind words, and lol I love the Goku Black comparison.

 **Cf96 (Chapter 2):** Cool.

 **mdhunter111 (Chapter 2):** You and everyone else are on the same page about Prime's fate lol.

 **-Starchild-**

The flames of star fire…

The life-essence of his people raged in his blood, the flurry of his own damnation flamed his heart. This gift from Rao would not be wasted!

He had the one chance in the entire multiverse that not Ion or even the Guardians of Oa could dare phantom: the power to kill Prime.

" **I will find you when this is over,** " the Daxamite declared to the Green Scar. " **You will be off Earth by then.** "

The God-King was threatened more times than he dared to care during his time as a savage. This boy, this alien, was the only true threat that stood in his way.

No, there was one other…

The inferno broke through the Daxamite's steel skin, igniting his entire being into a single flame; a stroke of the Phoenix's master brush, a conduit for its everlasting passion across the universe.

The X-Men had seen many unusual things, even amongst their own kind, and now… it would be no different it seemed. A flame bird with the head of a raptor was torn away from their life-long friend's body, seconds later it merged with this stranger with nary a second thought.

"Jean," Scott Summers quietly cooed, holding his girlfriend close to him. She had begun to return to normal it seemed, standing on her own two feet. "You feeling better?"

The red-haired beauty nodded solemnly, gently removing herself from her boyfriend. Staring absently at the cosmic entity, at the boy their own age, she felt the telepathic pull of its talons, calling her once more.

The possessed Daxamite turned towards the female mutant, his amber eyes devoured by the star flames powering throughout his body. Instinct guided his actions more than sentient thought; the swaying of his head indicated a primal presence within. " _ **This vessel is only temporary for a much larger threat, once it is done, I will return.**_ " Facing the Hulk once more, the Daxamite fired a torrent of cosmic fire from his eyes, setting the Jade Giant ablaze as the pained yell roared to the mere mortals in the surrounding area. " ** _Choose your words wisely Xavier, you may join with the rest of your friends if you answer wrong. Though you might deserve a worse fate…_** "

With a godly screech, the Phoenix possessed Daxamite blasted off into the night sky followed by a blazing trail of cosmic fire. The ruby-haired mutant stepped away from her boyfriend, reaching out towards the falling ashes. Her teacher… kept this from her. Her nightmares when she was girl, that same screech she heard just now, were all stemmed from lies and mistrust.

Jean spoke in a gentle, soft and broken tone. "I've always trusted you Professor. Never questioned you. I had doubts, but I've tried to see what you always dreamt for." Her emerald gaze fell to the defacto leader of the X-Men, wanting to comprehend the lies she had been told. "What did you see in me? The monster or your student?"

Ignoring the rumbles within the X-Mansion, Xavier focused on his prized student. "Only you my dear. I have made many grave mistakes during my life, I will admit, and I had hoped one day I might have atoned for those sins. Sending children to fight in a war against our kind, to save those who would rather burn us at the stakes, is perhaps the greatest sin of my hubris. However, there are many things in this life and the next I cannot understand." The looming shadow of the Green Savage towered from his broken entrance, those piercing gamma eyes radiated over his skin. "And with all my power and knowledge, I have failed everyone: friends, comrades, family, and my enemies." Confronting the Jade Giant squarely, his back towards his life, Xavier continued. "I think you know what my answer would have been. The phrasing of my words wouldn't change the outcome: I would have sent you to space. Until a cure was found."

"Five for five," The God-King uttered. His words were the softest he had spoken. "I just wonder who the monster was to you: Hulk or Banner." One thunderous step forced the X-Men to charge towards the emerald behemoth, save for the staying hand of Professor X. "They would kill themselves to protect you. And you take good advantage of that love and sacrifice."

"And the true monsters are the ones that look most human," Xavier agreed musingly. "I only wanted everyone to sit at the same table, harmony and companionship guiding our lives for endless generations. Now, we have brought war and shattered dreams to our reality." Turning on his left foot, Professor X caught the simple act of Scott Summers walking up to his girlfriend. An act of love and warmth, protecting those closest to him in the simplest manner.

The Hulk saw the same. A man protecting his woman. Comforting her, in defiance of a monster. Even he, the strongest one there was, failed to protect what he loved. Now the cause of his damnation laid at his feet, under his heel.

"I have fought gods, been at their mercy," Seizing the telepathic Homo-Superior around his neck with celestial strength, the Saakarson loomed over his prey. "You are no god. And you will find that out too late, as I was too late for my dead family."

"... I will… not… resist," Xavier managed to wheeze out, his head threatening to collapse upon itself from the immense strength.

"Good answer," the Hulk studied the remaining X-Men, knowing their instinct to protect family. "Call off your dogs or I will not ensure that they will survive." The Green Scar nearly snapped Xavier's neck when he saw them edging towards the pair. "I'm already a monster Xavier, I am not afraid to prove them right."

 **-Starchild-**

A comet of celestial fire soared across the night sky, power that dwarfed gods and rivaled the very fabric aspects of the universe burned Isun's soul with every waking breath. But a power, a gift, a curse, the Daxamite was willing to burden.

His skin crackled from the cosmic fire, indentures of the Phoenix's presence marked the Daxamite of its new host. Guided by the primal force within him, the Daxamite's sentience called from the depths of his psyche, wanting to understand why.

Why…

Why…

Why…

Isun was not sure if he wanted to know any more than what he desired at this moment. Kill Prime. Whether or not he could return to his home universe was something he could worry later. If he cared to return.

" _ **Kara, the being of starfire much like you,**_ " the voice of the Phoenix asserted, speaking of its own consciousness for the first time. " _ **You mourn her.**_ "

Eyes of starfire kept focused on the impending horizon, as if the Daxamite had not heard the elegant voice.

" _ **Your desire to kill the one who took your love is admirable,**_ " the Phoenix continued, her voice soothing yet held a fatale note to it.

"You chose me for a reason," Isun spoke, his tone even and steady. "To finish what my universe supposedly could not." His head cocked to the side, over his shoulder imagining the celestial presence as if next to him. "Everything else, that can be resolved later. For now, you and I have common ground. I do not care about the problems of this universe."

" _ **You have seen much in your time. Countless lives perished, universes collapsing and being reborn, powers that tremble the very fabric across all planes of existence. I can understand why the Sorcerer Supreme would choose someone like you, even if he does not fully understand what he may have unleashed.**_ "

Turning his head further to the side, Isun noticed a flickering presence of golden light heading directly for him. Growling in the base of his throat, the current Avatar of the Phoenix had about enough distractions of ending the Infinite Crisis. Too long had he been denied the right of-

Crashing into the Daxamite with enough force to rupture a planet, the sterling golden presence of light knocked Isun into the shattered pits of what remained of New York, rubble and debris raining unceremoniously around him.

 **-Starchild-**

 **Baxter Building**

The Kryptonian watched the events down below unfold, piercing blue eyes unblinking. The scar on his chest reminding him of what his purpose was. What his presence would symbolize. Even if it was taking too long. Why the universe was throwing every possible obstacle in his way, only for him to destroy it later. No one could understand the hell he had seen, been subjugated to-

Pity, he realized, was not something he desired. He would never receive it. No desire for it. Pity would not bring back everything he had lost. Unlike these pitiful fools, he actually had the power to reclaim what was stolen from him.

Only one… final… person… stood in his way.

He had been close to his dreams before, again and again this song and dance would play. Now, however, the final tune had begun its symphony.

Seeing how his guests were left unattended, the Kryptonian faced them. He wasn't sure if he should say anything or left the tension hanging for a bit longer. Since he had entered this universe, Prime had seen events from the past; they were short and not very informing at first, however his presence had begun to acclimate to the time stream allowing a broader window of exploits to enter his psyche.

"How is he?" Prime asked, observing the partially conscious state of Reed Richards. Sue continued her best to provide medical aid to her husband while Jen was left to address the Kryptonian.

Her only retort was a deep scowl.

Prime waved her off, not caring about her attitude towards him. He didn't cause all this to happen. Looking back down below, Prime observed the new person keeping the Daxamite entertained.

 **-Starchild-**

Kicking the golden man squarely in the face, Isun leapt to his feet in enough time to grab the man by his forearms holding him in place.

" **Stay out of my way,** " growled Isun, tightening his grip on his current obstacle. " **I'm only here to kill one person unless you want to rest in an unmarked grave too.** " His strength had soared to astronomical levels, unlike anything he had ever felt before. He slowly began to understand the type of power Prime had always possessed, why Isun himself was scared of him.

No more.

This celestial power was now his to wield.

The golden man grunted and strained to break free from this boy's grasp, however he couldn't. He had never been in such a position before, at least not when he was in the right head space. His own fears and paranoias had always kept him in check, safe from harming those he was trying to protect.

Now not only the world required him, but also his lifelong friend needed him too.

"I'm… I'm the hero," the golden man gritted through clenched teeth, fighting against this godly strength. Angered eyes of the Daxamite widened at this self-declared nonsense this man was spouting. "I can't let you kill my friend; can't let you destroy- "

Rearing his head back, allowing the full weight of his body to pendulum forward once more, Isun smashed his skull against his opponent. The skull of the golden man violently throttled in pain, partially aware that it might've been cracked. The faint warmth of his blood leaking down his face confirming it.

" **Shut. Up.** " demanded Isun, holding onto the man's fists in order to keep him up. Observing the 'S' on the man's belt, looking at the bright yellow outfit he adorned Isun couldn't help but think back to Superman… Or worst yet-

"Look at you, feels good to cut loose. Reveal who you really are," that cursed voice of the Prime Kryptonian mocked him, always too close; a gnat buzzing in his ear. Finally releasing the partially comatose golden man, Isun faced his demons; not only Prime, his sins of guilt, shame, and belittlement of being too weak to protect the one person who gave him purpose in his life.

He would wright those wrongs. For her. Only for her.

"Glad you've accepted the monster that finally surfaced," Prime continued to mock, his smug grin growing too wide for his face. Reminding the Daxamite of the Joker all too eerily. Cerulean eyes gazed upon Isun, subtly shaking his head as he studied him. "I can hardly imagine what Kara could've seen in you… no doubt you used her to cover your insecurities- "

The foundation of New York cracked and rocked violently, whatever remained of its failing structures craned and waned, showers of debris raining upon the few civilians remaining in the city. Newly formed cracks danced feverishly across the ground, the roads lifting and breaking like tectonic plates during an imploring earthquake.

Pain…

His vision slightly blurred, quickly focusing on the sky.

The chilled ground quickly being heated by starflames…

Reaching childishly towards his forehead, feeling the texture of a liquid that he deigned not his own, Superboy Prime noted the trickle of blood trickling down his fingertip. Microseconds crept to nanoseconds finally to picoseconds, his cerulean orbs glazing from the divine fires that enveloped _his_ essence.

Resting his head back on the broken gravel, an amused chuckled escaped him. What followed broke the entirety of New York's foundations, waves of ocean water crashing upon the carcasses of the once grand city, washing away any evidence of its pride. Slamming both his arms against the pavement, Prime pushed himself up easily.

"You're no hero." A thin trail of blood leaked down his otherwise pure skin. "You're cursed. Like me."

" **My only curse is you,** " Isun declared. His heart stirred, there was too much he wanted to say. Yet he knew they would be wasted endeavors. " **And I will free myself of you.** "

"By killing me?" Prime feigned confusion. "Look around you." Lifting his hands theatrically towards the dawning hell around them. "You deem me a monster for the exact same thing you're doing. What _they've_ always done. Yet you cast your stones at me."

Starfire flourished in Isun's eyes, his righteous fury starting to wane on his psyche. " **You attacked my home. Killed my people… my family. Destroyed the only salvation I had left. She would have been your only means of surviving the hell I am about to put you through.** "

Cocking his brow demeaningly at the last sentence Prime resisted any form of amusement. "Then what? Kara will come back to you? You honestly believe that Kara's little boytoy could actually grow a pair- "

A sickening crack echoed throughout the dying city, sharp winds snapping against the Kryptonian's skin as metal and debris smashed against him. Skidding across the Hudson Bay, his body tumbled across the surface of the water, the Kryptonian again halted himself.

Growling in growing agitation of this pest's audacity, balling his fist to finally set this copycat in his place, Superboy Prime's head lurched violently forward dunking his head into the water. The impeding force would've been enough to rupture a star, yet calming powers ceased such events.

Spreading his hands Isun separated the body of water to reveal the immensely satisfying scene of the Prime Kryptonian face-first into the muddied seabed. Descending upon the self-proclaimed deity that slaughtered endless trillions for his own gain, the Phoenix's Avatar landed next to his head.

" **For the longest time,** " Isun started. " **I wondered what your endgame was. Besides bringing back your "perfect Earth". You believed yourself to be a hero. And maybe… a long time ago… you were.** "

Prime steadily pushed himself off the ground, not wanting to look at the bastard's face. "You're cursed. Doesn't change what I said. My Earth was… is… perfect. You couldn't imagine losing that. Life was simple, you knew… what was right and wrong. No tricks. No doubt. Cold is what your universe made us." Facing towards the divine flames of the Phoenix, Prime smirked as blood leaked from his nose. "You are _everything_ I hate. When you die, it will be the best thing that will happen to Kara Zor-El." Eventually pushing himself on his feet, Prime taunted the Daxamite. "Oh yes, Kara existed on my Earth. I didn't remember at first, but now… it was too obvious. She will live and you will die."

Flames of the Phoenix danced around Isun's being, a blanket that shielded him from the coldness of Prime's words. He knew what the teenaged god was doing. The Daxamite was too far gone to listen. " **I lost my Kara. Your Kara's not mine.** " In a moment of pure divine reflex Isun latched his hand around Prime's throat, crushing his trachea. " **Your Earth… no one knew it existed. It didn't matter to us when it was destroyed, it didn't affect us in any way. All the people you killed, all the planets you destroyed, the wars you waged.** " Pulling Prime a hare distance between them, Isun studied the Kryptonian. " **You will end as your Earth did; forgotten like faded memories and floating in the void as ash.** "

Resting his other hand at the back of Prime's neck, the Daxamite began to twist. Ignoring the pained chokes of his prey Isun held steadfast in his devotion to purifying the entities of life by snuffing out its embodiment of death and demise. A human gaze pleaded at the divine being, begging silently to refrain from its holy cause.

Shutting his eyes, letting the fates lay their path, Prime inhaled.

Blood splattered on his chest, desperate wheezing polluting his superhuman hearing. Removing his fist from the Daxamite's sternum Superboy Prime allowed the false god to fall to his knees. His gaze steeled in tempered fury. Grasping upon Isun's brown hair, lifting him to meet his gaze, the Kryptonian frowned darkly. "You had one chance to kill me. I remember that. Not even a Big Bang dealt as much damage to me as in our final fight." Wiping the blood from his nose Prime continued. "You had help surely, of the other "Supermen", one which I killed too. You remember that." Looking down to Isun's chest, observing the flares of cosmic power swirling within, Prime continued. "I remember the look in your eyes as you strangled me. That smoldering hatred for another person, the relief that danced underneath as you pathetically believed you slayed the monster. Only for Superman to come in and save the day." Prime laughed somberly. "A true hero…"

" **No one will save you now,** " Isun observed after strenuous moments passed. " **You're alone with me. Cursed to take this to the grave.** " White flames of cosmic power shot damningly from his eyes, engulfing the Kryptonian fully. Screams and thunder engulfed his senses, before diving into the white flames himself and tackling the Kryptonian. Crushing Superboy Prime in a bearhug, the Phoenix's Avatar launched both of them beyond Earth's reach; massive craters of the moon's destruction rained down to its' mother's care, comets of fire reminding the cosmos of its just dues…

 **-Starchild-**

The cost of salvation…

The price of forgiveness…

The haunting memories of how stained our souls can be in admittance for just vengeance…

Planets crumbled to ash and dust, billions of lives snuffed in the gloriousness of two mortal gods entangled in their crusades. Space was warped, time ceased to exist, and yet…

There was purpose. Not of fate or destiny, or hope.

Crude means of battle and war gave way to conquest of purpose, passion and desperation.

A crusade of ideals…

Roaring with anguished hopeless, no matter how many times he burned him, scorched him, tortured him… He kept getting back up. Knowing what would happen, he got back up.

Just as he did himself.

Panting heavily, stains of his own blood coating his skin, Isun Te gazed past the vast lightyears of the awaiting Kal-El of Earth Prime; crimson eyes of anticipation waiting for him.

 _How much more of his soul had to be vanquished?_

Nothing he did, truly, went to the Daxamite's favor.

" _ **You blame me for your failure,**_ " the Phoenix stated, a thin veil of distaste evident in her tone.

" **You claimed to have the power to destroy Prime, you came to my body,** " snapped Isun bitterly. " **Yet all I see is death and destruction, except for the one that deserves it!** "

" _ **I am a force of nature, not a weapon to be wielded,**_ " the Phoenix reprimanded. " **YOU** _**abused my power for your own ends,**_ **YOU** _ **have slaughtered more lives in a matter of moments that I myself would have taken millennia to accomplish. Your failure is your own doing. You seek to destroy the entire universe because of your-**_ "

" **ENOUGH!** " roared Isun, a celestial flare erupted several neighboring stars. Brief moments of a heavenly glow dissipated to the cold embrace of death. Blood drew from his palms, his arms trembled of a truth he refused to accept. " **I am cursed. Like Prime. He is everything like me…** " The Daxamite embraced the deadness of space, trying to scavenge of whatever soul he thought he had left. " **Kara died because of me. I've… accepted that. I refuse to forgive myself for it. I don't know what Kara would want me to do after all this…** "

Prime had not moved since, it was an afterthought to the Daxamite. " **My pain is what reminds me that I'm alive. I've been alone for my entire life; my parents watched their child leave our home, my cousin disappeared for years. I could never return home. She reminded me what I had forsaken… She gave me semblance that my decision… my selfishness… had meaning. In that sense, I too reminded her what she had lost… perhaps what she could still salvage.** "

No more tears for his sins. No more anguish to remorse over. He began to embrace the vast endless cold of space, truly his grave to impart his legacy onto. These last few moments of his life would be the only course of action that Isun Te believed would alleviate his suffering; to make Kara believe that her death… had not been in vain.

One flickering flame dwindled in his soul…

The Kryptonian had not moved… still. A predator waiting for its wounded prey to keel over, taking its prize.

" _ **Surrender yourself,**_ " the Phoenix declared. " _ **Your pain, your fear, your regrets… let them burn! And from those ashes you will find your salvation.**_ " Soothing flames that once shielded Isun Te from the cold emptiness now coursed back into his body, his skin healing itself from the broken shards of his body, mind and soul. His spirit began to cleanse itself, revitalizing his sense of purpose.

Lowering his hands to his sides, feeling the coursing tides of the celestial fire within his body, Isun Te embraced his heritage; an enlightened patron of the sun and stars, an illuminated fire of intellect, reasoning and rationality. As he closed his eyes, he let all his anguish drain from his psyche. He was no longer weak, he was no longer afraid. He was more than hope, he was more than dreams and aspirations; he was the Last Scion.

Blaring crimson lights greeted him upon his awakening, the scarred 'S' boldly presented to him. The scowl of the teenaged god unfazed him now, truly unfazed him.

"Muttering a little prayer before you die?" inquired Prime condescendingly.

"For you," Isun replied. "I stand by my word then as I do now."

* * *

An endless sea of celestial light bathed his eyes, stretching to the ends of known and unknown space-time yet frozen in place. A place where even gods were not worthy of cordial invitation.

An alien, in the truest sense of the word, stood in the room of creation; a white-hot room that felt familiar, like rays of the hottest sun, yet his powers did not fluctuate. Amber eyes focused from hazed blurriness, his hands close to his face.

'Prime- 'Isun's immediate thought provoked him to spin in place-

"Excelsior," the alien was greeted by an old man, within his eyes held decades of wonder and child-like joy. Responding with one solid blink the Daxamite held his place, more curious if- "No tricks in this place, I hate beating around the bush. Kinda ruins the flow of a good story sometimes."

Once more the Daxamite said nothing, keeping an eye on the old man as he gazed around him. "You're the one responsible for… bringing me here," Isun insinuated steadily.

"Being a bit coy, aren't we?" chortled the old man. "It's been a long time since I've talked to anyone, been down with my own kind. It's refreshing to be amongst a true believer."

Furrowing his brow in confusion, Isun focused back on the man. "Explain this to me. All of this."

"There are certain things that would break the suspicion of disbelief," the old man chortled, shaking his head endearingly. "Ruins the atmosphere, but for your sake I can spin a tale or so." Pointing over his shoulder floated the Kryptonian, frozen in mid-air. "Bastard's been givin' you a bit of trouble huh? Haven't peeked over in your multiverse in a while, but- "Glancing towards the teen Kryptonian, pausing for a few seconds, he faced the Daxamite once more. "I think this story's ready for a final conclusion."

Sickness bellowed in his stomach, a feeling that Isun become all too familiar began to flutter upwards. "Just… let me kill him. I'll go back to my own universe- "

Raising his hand to silence the boy, the old man inspected the alien through his dark shades. "Would you want to though? After everything that went down, you tried everything in your power to take down this Superman-wannabe, and here you are. What would they say? What would they do?" Halting in front of the boy, the older man rested a wise hand on his shoulder. "With great power comes a great responsibility. A virtue that I believe you uphold to the highest degree I have ever seen, and not just in my multiverse- "He paused allowing the alien to absorb his words.

Isun shook his head absently, taking a small note of the Phoenix's absence. "Why does it matter to you what I've suffered?"

"Pretty sure you just answered it," the old man answered. "I've lived a long life. I've done everything within _my_ power to ensure that all this would endure once I was ready." His grip on the Daxamite's shoulder strengthened tremendously, shocking the young Isun. "Trust me, old guys like me know to place bets on the underdogs, everyone loves the rising hero." Finally releasing his hold on the young hero, the old man walked towards the Kryptonian. "Besides you made a huge mess back on Earth, I'd expect to at least clean it up."

An audible sound of a snap echoed in the vast cosmic room, the Prime Kryptonian landing soundly on his knees, just as swiftly rising to his knees.

"-the hell- "the Kryptonian keeled over, doubling in sublime pain. Wheezing desperately, a primal fear of his lungs collapsing, Prime glared up at the Kryptonian-ripoff. Roaring in pathetic vain, the Kryptonian attempted to launch himself blindly at his foe; the martial grace of the Daxamite locked the Kryptonian in place, his vast superior strength threatening to crack the Superman-wannabe's bones. Pleading for his release, groveling at the feet of the man he damned, the Daxamite dared to glance one final time at the old man.

Only for him to be gone.

Handling the Kryptonian like a pathetic little child Isun forced Prime to look at him.

 **Excelsior**

True fear, the hopelessness of preventing the inevitable; no matter what, regardless of your strength, you will die.

A being such as this, a mortal god with the mental fortitude of a broken child, was too risky to keep alive. Isun Te knew this. _This_ was the logical choice to make… The right thing…

Broken shaky breaths cut through Isun's thoughts, focusing back on this monster. Any chance he had to kill the Kryptonian… it was taken from him… by Prime himself… or a sick twist of fate.

Now he was alone, with his enemy, in a void of space and time.

The words of the old man called to him, seemingly approving his course of actions. Sliding his hands to Prime's neck, the Daxamite squeezed his throat; panicked thuds of Prime's heart thundered in his fingertips, flashes of the deserted world where the Superman and the Daxamite last encountered Prime.

That fateful day was reborn…

A hushed crackle of flesh barely registered in his ears.

A thunderous crash startled the Daxamite.

At his feet laid the broken shards of a fallen angel; a being who flew too close to the sun…

Only to fall… like any foolish, self-righteous heathen.

* * *

" _Few mortals have the right to stand in my home,_ " a soothing, lustrous voice dawned from behind. Steadily embracing himself for the Phoenix, Isun's eyes fluxed in surprise to see the ruby-haired girl from the mansion. Except… it wasn't her. Not fully… " _This has been a gift for us both, star-fire. You have great power deep within your blood, a type of archaic divinity not unlike my own; I expect our paths to cross very soon._ "

The sultry look of the divine ruby-haired being did not escape the Daxamite, only for the waving of her hand caused Isun to glance towards the ashes of the Kryptonian, charring him into nothingness.

Not unaware of the Phoenix's choice of her corporal form to be nude, save for the ruby locks of hair covering her breasts, the divine entity sauntered to the alien. Slim fingers danced elegantly along his shoulders, touching the firm, toned muscles of his flesh, the Phoenix wrapped her arms around his neck, her full lips parting for a moment. " _A shame that she has chosen another. That I am bound to my fate… yet I dream that the stars may align for us. One day, I pray, is soon._ "

 **A/N: Hey guys, hopefully you'll enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Going to leave this one up to you guys, whatcha think?**

 **Honestly I've been debating for the longest time on how to tie this up, and originally it was going to be closer to the Infinity Gauntlet run from the comics but, eh, it would've felt a bit bloated and I figured a more personal ending would've sufficed for Isun Te (since he is, essentially, my most flesh character and one I think most fans are rooting for the most lol).**

 **Nonetheless I hope did enjoy this final part of the Infinity Crisis arc, and best of hope for the young Daxamite!**

 **Harem- (open to suggestions)**

Jean Grey, She-Hulk, X-23, Carol Danvers, Storm, Rogue, Emma Frost, Sue Storm, Enchantress, Sif, Red She-Hulk, Wasp, Black Widow, Mary Jane Watson, Scarlet Witch, Maria Hill, Galacta

 **Power Scale-**

 **Universe to Universe+:**

Superboy Prime ( _Equal to Silver Age Superman_ )

Scarlet Witch ( _Full power; House of M_ )

Isun Te ( _Imbued with the Phoenix Force_ )

 **Multi-Solar System to Multi-Solar System+:**

Thanos ( _Base_ )

 **Solar System to Solar System+:**

World War Hulk ( _Base strength_ )

The Sentry

Isun Te ( _Earth-1/Post-Crisis era_ )

Thor

Jean Grey ( _Phoenix imbued_ )

Hyperion

She-Hulk

Red-She Hulk


End file.
